Rulers of the Moon
by Earth Beast
Summary: During kidnapping an Hyuga, Naruto and Hinata were save by the woman from the moon, who name them future rulers of the moon. How would it change their life? Will they get even with earth? Maybe so. Lemon. Godlike Naruto and Goddesslike Hinata. NarXHinXHarem.


Rulers of the Moon

Chapter 1: New mother from the moon!

The giant fox, know as the Nine-Tailed Fox, sudden appeared out of nowhere, attacking the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Hold attack and wait for the Fourth Hokage!" Ninja one said.

"It's getting closer! Don't let it near the village!" Ninja two said.

Unknown to anyone, a black human shape creature is watching.

"So, he actually did it." The creature said.

Just then, the giant toad arrive with a blonde hair man on it's head.

"Hold him for the while, Gamabunta!" Blonde hair man said.

"I'm not a Miracle worker, Minato!" Gamabunta said.

Gamabunta hops on the Nine-Tailed Fox and pin him down, but Gamabunta can't hold him much longer.

Suddenly, the Fourth Hokage and the Nine-Tailed Fox disappear. The black creature slowly sink to the ground.

A while later, somewhere far from the village, the black creature rise from the ground to see Minato and his wife; Kushina, just got stab by the Nine-Tailed's claw, protecting their only baby, Naruto. Minato just seal the Nine-Tailed Fox inside Naruto and both he and Kushina died. The black creature walk to the baby, stare at it till it sense someone coming before sink back to the ground.

(Few hours later)

Somewhere far, far away, the same black creature rise from the floor, staring at a very long sliver hair woman with rabbit ears like horns, sitting on her broken stone throne.

"Mother, the man did as he said." Black creature said.

"I knew it. Has he destroy anything?" woman asked.

"Almost. The Fourth Hokage save his village by seal the Nine-Tailed to his son." Black creature said.

"Good. That man must not make mistake I made a long time ago." Woman said.

"There's something else too, mother. The baby the Fourth Hokage named, Naruto, has a very different chakra." Black creature said.

"Different chakra you say?" Woman asked in surprise and confuse.

"Yeah. I think the baby might have your older son, the Sage's chakra." Black Creature said.

Woman pearl eyes widen before she turn to see a picture of her and two men.

"Keep an eye on Naruto then. But keep a look out for my other son's chakra, Black Zetsu." Woman said.

"Of course, other." Black Zetsu said before he sink back down.

(5 years later)

Five years old Naruto Uzumaki was running from the mob.

"Get him!" Man one said.

"Kill the Demon!" Woman said.

"Don't let him get away!" Man two said.

Naruto doesn't understand why he was hate by nearly everyone. Naruto turn to the ally and crawl through the hole of the fence and keep on running till he somehow, got out of the village. Naruto then wait in the forest for the while to get home. A while later, Naruto head something nearby and went to check it out. Naruto then see a man in black uniform, with a moving sack which mutter scream.

"Shut up!" A man said, punching the sack.

The man put the sack before he open it, showing a blue hair girl. Naruto believe this man is kidnapped her. Naruto pick up an large stick and Naruto slowly sneak to the man before he jump on him and whack him on the back of his head, knock him out. Naruto then turn to see the girl.

"You're alright?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes. I'm f-f-fine. I'm Hi-Hi-Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said before suddenly, "LOOK OUT!" Push Hinata away...

Just before a Kunai Knife slash across his right eye, blinding him on the right. It was a female Main Hyuga.

"Well, look like the Demon Brat try to be a hero for that weakling. Fine. I can kill her and blame on you and I'll become a hero after kill y-" The Hyuga woman was knock out by Zetsu (The black and white one) chopped the back of her neck.

"You two alright?" black side of Zetsu asked.

"Besides my right eye, I'm fine." Naruto said.

Hinata hug Naruto while crying, "I'm so sorry, Naruto. My clan hates me for being weak."

Naruto was surprise at the hug before he hug back. "Don't worry about it. I know the feeling about being hate. Everyone from the village hates me so much for what reasons, I don't know. Now please don't cry. A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry."

Hinata blush for it.

"Good news for you two then. There's someone how being watching you since the day you were born." White side of Zetsu said.

"And she offer you two to leave with her away from the village and become rulers of the place she's live." Black side of Zetsu said.

"Really? She wants to look after us like she was our mother?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Of course, you can go back to the village that hated you two. It's your choice of your own free will." Black side of the Zetsu said.

Naruto look where the Leaf Village is, "I have no one there. I'll go."

"I-I'll go where ever N-Naruto goes." Hinata said with a blush.

Zetsu smile as the black side says, "Then late us be going."

Suddenly, a portal open under Naruto and Hinata and they fell in and then the portal close as Zetsu sink to the ground.

Naruto and Hinata fall out the portal and land on the soft bed. Zetsu rise from the ground.

"Now that we're here. I would like you two to meet a woman who and help you..." The door slowly open, "Princess Kaguya Otsutsuk."

Kaguya enter the room, "Welcome my dears. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt any of you."

Kaguya then join Naruto and Hinata on the bed and sit between them, "You kids got questions?"

"Well, where are we?" Naruto asked.

"For now, let just say we're far away from anything." Kaguya said.

"W-why were y-y-you watching us?" Hinata asked.

"Cause your chakra are from my sons. One of them you know as the Sage of Paths." Kaguya said.

Naruto then let out his yawn.

"I think we'll save other questions for later. For now, it's time for bed. You two can share this bed together." Kaguya said with a motherly smile.

With that, Kaguya tuck Naruto and Hinata in, much to Hinata delight. Kaguya then head to the door.

"Sweet dreams, my dears." Kayuga said as she close the door.

She turn turn to rising Zetsu, "Go back to that monster and keep an eye on him and his pets."

"Yes, mother." Black side of Zetsu said before he sink to the ground.

(And done! I know it's a bit short but I'll try to make next one long. Till then, see you all soon!) 


End file.
